The Mage of the Will of Fire
by Unforgettable Ink
Summary: After the battle at the valley of the end. Naruto wakes up in a new world. After getting new powers Naruto sets out to learn everything he can about this new world. On his way he meets a young blue haired girl who enjoys to read. Naruto will have a combination of Haki and Hyper Dying will.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I always wanted to do this but never could find the time. This story will be in alternating point of view's. I'm not going to lable who's point of view it is because I think this story will be easy to follow. If you ask for it I will put them in the later chapters. Don't flame please. Thanks and enjoy. Sorry if character's are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

_Location: Valley of the end._

Naruto and sasuke were standing several feet apart at the base of the two giant statues. In their hands they each held their own Jutsu. Naruto's **Rasengan and** Sasuke's **Chidori. **They stood there staring each other down. Both were tired and panting.

'I have to convince him to come back one more time.' thought Naruto. "Sasuke you have to come back to the village with me. People are waiting for you to return. Don't you care about them?"

"I'm not going back there. That place will just hold me back. I don't care if every last person in that place begged me to come back. I still wouldn't go." replied Sasuke.

"How can you say that? People who love you are waiting for you to return. Sakura, Ino , Kakashi, and all our friends who came with me to get you back. They are all fighting really hard to get you away from that snake basterd!" yelled Naruto.

"He is going to make me stronger. I need that power to take down Itachi! If I were to stay in the village they will continue to hold me back. For the first couple of days after being shinobi all they had us do is stupid useless tasks. They said it was team building exercise, but I don't need that crap. I need power to avenge my clan." said sasuke

"So you haven't advanced as much as you wanted. What are you going to do just through a tantrum and run away? Listen the village can make you stronger. The village is strong. We defeated two villages at the same time. The village produced the three sannin that includes that snake bastered. Also Sakumo Hatake was from there. He was said to be even more powerful than the sannin." said Naruto.

Sasuke seemed to take this in for a moment. He thought about what Naruto had just said. But now the village is a shadow of its formal self. They have grown week in this times of rare conflict. They used to be strong but not anymore, but explaing this to Naruto is pointless. He then got a good idea.

"Why do you want to go back?" asked Sasuke. "You said there were a lot of people waiting for me, but what about you. Is there anyone waiting for you?"

Naruto thought for a moment and wondered who was waiting for him.

"Nobody is waiting for you to return. No family. All your so called friends don't even hang out with you. What kind of friends are those. Why are you so loyal to them? Those who have shunned you almost your whole life. Those people you have sworn to protect they don't care about you." Said Sasuke. "So why go back to a place like that and why drag me back. Just because some stupid selfish girl asked you to? Some girl you love asked you? That girl who will never love you because she loves me. Your an Idiot!"

With that Sasuke jumped up and pushed his **Chidori **forward. With Naruto distracted Sasuke had the lead. Naruto shook mentally and jumped up and pushed his **Rasengan** and met Sasuke's attack head on. There was a struggle for power and they both pushed with all there might trying to overcome the other.

They both yelled out in frustration and the power behind their attacks kept building up. Space was getting disoriented. With Sasuke's head start he managed to overpower Naruto and pushed his Lightning covered hand into Naruto's chest. There was an explosion of power and a hole was made in space time thanks to Naruto's Kyubi chakra and Sasuke's Level two chakra. With Sasuke's pushing momentum Naruto was falling into the hole. Once completely inside the hole closed and Naruto's adventures in the Elemental countries were over.

_Scene Break_

In Magnolia Town In the sky there was a rumbling as if there was an earthquake in the sky. It shook the buildings and the earth as well. The master of Fairy Tail Guild felt a strange power coming from the sky. Makarov and the members of Fairy Tail all felt something crash into town. Standing up he called out to his member's.

"Erza, Laxus, Mira were going out now!" He yelled.

"I want to go to." shouted Natsu.

"No stay here!" yelled Makarov.

The four of them rushed out and Gray held onto Natsu to prevent him from rushing out. Makarov and the others arrived at the scene were the town was dameged. There was smoke coming out of a large dent in the ground. A figure was seen stumbling to its feet. It started walking to them. As the smoke cleared Erza stepped forward drawing her sword.

"Stop. Stay was you are and tell me why you atta..." she stopped talking when she saw a blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was holding his chest where it was heavily stained with blood. He started coughing blood and collapsed on the floor.

"Laxus help me with him. Mira take Erza and go to the medical wing ready to help this boy!" yelled a worried Makarov.

They nodded and Mira and Erza took off. Laxus and Makarov gently carried the boy back to the guild. Makarov didn't know the boy and didn't know if he was a threat while looking at the damage of the town. But that didn't matter right now he needed to get this boy some help.

While running back to the guild the boy was bleeding heavily leaving a trail of blood. Laxus who was carrying the top half of the boy was getting soaked in blood. As they entered the guild the members were shocked at what they saw. Natsu stepped forward.

"Is he the one who attacked the town?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know but he needs help." said the master.

"Out of the way dumbass!" yelled Laxus.

Gray quickly pulled Natsu out of the way. They quickly made it to the medical wing and laid him down. He then looked at Laxus.

"Stay here I'm going to get help. I just hope she will come." said Makarov. He turned and left.

_Time skip two weeks later_

Even after getting treatment and stopping the bleeding the boy didn't wake up. On some days he would suddenly start screaming and then stop. Makarov was told that his mucles and bones kept breaking down then regenerating. (AN: they say that you can travle space and time through a wormhole but it really really small so I made up some effects of what might happen if you go through one.)

The whole guild would suddnely be quite once his loud screams of pain were heard. Makarov didn't like this situation one bit. His heart went out to the poor kid and he felt the mood of the guild damper.

Naruto was in a lot of pain. All he saw was black nothingness. Then he would start to feel pure pain everywhere on his body. His eyes, head, chest, hand, feet and the rest of his body felt like nothing he had ever felt before. His body kept shaking. Sweat running down is body and his voice was hoarse from yelling.

But even through that pain it would suddnely stop and he was left with a few moments of peace before he fell asleep in exhaustion. During those moments he could feel and hear people in the same room he was in. He couldn't here them, but they sounded worried. He thought that must be a good sign. Why would an enemy worry about him?

So after those two weeks of intence pain... it stopped? He rested in the bed breathing normally. After a couple hours he woke up. He sat up slowly and realized that he wasn't in a hospital. It looked like a small medical wing. He wasn't wearing his normal close. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and soft feeling pants. He noticed that he has alone in the room.

He pulled the soft sheets off of him and stood of the bed. The wooden floors felt a little cold. He realized he was bear footed. He took a couple steps stumbling and leaned on the bed as he walked. Just then the door opened and in walked a very short man wearing the stupidest hat he has ever seen.

He stopped and looked at him. The old man seemed surprised. Naruto then figured out that he must have been out of it for some time. The old man stepped forward.

"I can't belive your awake." said Makarov.

"That's messed up old man." said Naruto.

"Oh no no what I ment to say it's hard to belive." said Makarov quickly a little embarassed. "Its just the person who took care of your wounds said it was highly unlikely that you would survive."

"Well no offence to the person but Im not about to crawl into a coffin just to save face with them." said Naruto. (AN: Can anyone gusse were that line is from? Its not exact but close)

"Well I wouldn't want you to." said makarov. "Now get back in bed. You were severely injured. You can't be up yet."

"I'm fine old man. I don't want to rest anymore. I feel like I've been in bed for a long time." replied Naruto.

"You've been in bed for two weeks." said Makarov.

"I'm done laying around!" yelled Naruto.

"You need to rest!" yelled Makarov. Naruto then grabbed his chest and winced in pain. "See, I told you to rest. Your not done healing."

Makarov helped him back into bed. Naruto tried to get up again but the master held him down. After a couple moments the pain passed. Naruto's breathing returned to normal. He turned and saw the short old man worried for him.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. What is your name young man?" asked Makarov.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." said Makarov. "Now I would like to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Two weeks ago there was a large power shaking the skys of our town. When we went to invesigate we found you in a large creater and badly injured. Who did this to you and how did you get here?" asked Makarov.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Someone asked what Hyper dying will is. It's another name for the deathperation from Reborn. Tsuna uses it with his gloves. Naruto will have this power along with a three forms of Haki. They will be combinded. More will be explained later.**

"I came from Konoha. " said Naruto. "Isn't that were we are?"

"No, we aren't there right now, but I have never heard of konoha. Is it far?" asked Makarov.

"What how can you not of heard of konoha. Where the hell am I?" asked Naruto.

"You are in the guild known as Fairy Tail. Fariy Tail is located in Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore. Now that you know where you are do you know if you are close to your home?" said Makarov.

"I've never heard of any of those places." said Naruto.

Naruto was starting to worry. Just how far was he from home. He needed to go back or else they would think that he left them. He could get into big trouble. Also what did this old man mean by a large power shaking the sky. Then he gasped, he had been here for two weeks. He attempted to get up but Makarov gently pushed him back.

"I need to leave. They will think that I abandoned them." said Naruto.

"Who will think that? Your famaily?" asked Makarov

"I don't have a family." replied Naruto.

"Oh! Im sorry to bring up a painful subject." said Makarov a little worried.

"It's ok." said Naruto a little down.

"So if it's not family that is worry for you then who will?" asked Makarov.

"My sensei and the hokage." said Naruto.

"Hokage? What's that?" said Makarov.

"It's the village leader and our shot caller." replied Naruto.

"Do you think that they might try to find you?" asked Makarov.

"I don't know. I was in a big fight. They might think I died." said Naruto.

"Oh, so you are a mage?" asked Makarov.

"A what?" said Naruto.

"A mage. A person who can use magic." said Makarov.

"Don't you mean Jutsu?" said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Makarov.

"They are individual power moves that people can perform when using chakra." explained Naruto.

"Explain this chakra to me please." requested Makarov intrigued.

"Well I don't know much about it, but every living thing is said to posses some chakra." said Naruto. "It is a combination of physical and spiritual energy."

"Oh, sounds really interesting." said Makarov.

'I need to get back to the village.' thought Naruto. 'I can't be here in bed giving a chakra lesson to this old guy. Even if he did save me.' Naruto thought for a moment then figured something out. "Hey Makarov do you have a map you can show me of where we are?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I'll go get one." said Makarov.

The funny looking man stepped out of the room and left Naruto alone. As soon as he left Naruto started to get this strange feeling he hadn't noticed before. He can suddenly feel a group of people outside the door. He could also tell which one was the old man. He can feel them. He can feel thier worried hearts.(AN: Naruto will be able to feel people's emotions with his haki. This is true the girl aisa from One Piece has this ability.) Naruto layed there confused at this new found ability.

After a few minutes he felt Makarov coming back. He saw the door open and he walked in closing it behind him. He tried to see who was behind him but failed to do so. He noticed Makarov was holding some rolled up papers in his hands. He walked up to Naruto and unrolled one and showed it to him.

Naruto looked at the paper and saw on the coner that it read Kingdom of Fiore. He then searched out Mangolia Town and found it. He might not have been smart but he knew what the contries looked like. Before going on missions he would look at all the maps and find out were they were going. But he did not reconize anything on this map.

"I don't reconize anything on here. Do you have a map of the world. Then I can find something familiar." said Naruto.

"Yes, here you go." said Makarov handing him a bigger map.

Naruto took the map and looked it over. He soon found out that no matter how much he tried he couldn't find anything familiar. He started to worry. He believed the man gave him a map of the world and he wasn't trying to trick him. He knew this with his new found power. He did not feel any ill intent in him.

"I don't reconize any of this." said Naruto.

"Do you have memory loss?" asked Makarov.

"No, I can remember the lay of the lands from where I am from and they are not here." replied Naruto.

Makarov was now worried. He remembered seeing a strange hole in the sky closing on the day that Naruto was found. He thought with enough unique and powerful powers a hole in space and time could be made. This has happened before. He wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. (AN: Im not sure when Mystogan arrived in Earth Land, but my stroy begins in X779. If he is has yet to arrive then this will be a small change. He becomes an S class mage in X782 but now I will change it to X778.)

He asked Naruto to describe what happen to him before he got hurt. He told him about his life at the village and the promise he made to bring his best friend back. How they got in a fight and how he was distracted. He mentioned how Sasuke questioned his friendship with his friends. He told him about his lonely childhood. He told him everything because he could feel the old man's Empathy. He told him because he needed to tell someone. Tell someone of these things that he has never told anyone. These things that he never thought he would tell someone.

Makarov wrapped his arms around Naruto as he quitely cried. After hearing Naruto's story he knew that he did in fact come from another world. He knew this world didn't have any tailed beasts so that means he came from a world were there were such beasts. He knew he had to inform him of this. Letting go of Naruto he started to talk.

"Naruto, there was someone who once came from another world." said Makarov. "He was also lost. He didn't know what to do and how to go back. He relized that he had to look for a way back to his world. I belive you are just like him now. There was a hole in the sky and you fell from it. You may never see anyone from your past again." said Makarov

Naruto heard all he said and went into a form of shock. He would never see any of his friends again. He won't get to be Hokage. He won't get the recognition and respect from the village. He won't ever see the girl he liked ever again.

After these thoughts ran through his head he felt a strange sadness and his will to see them went through the roof. His hands started to glow and brightly colored fire exploded out of his hands and head. He let out a loud yell of anguish, and suddenly the air grew heavy.

Makarov felt something trying to force it's way into him. He then knew what it was. He remembered reading about it in an old book. A strange form of magic. It was the will of fire. The person who uses this magic can infect others with there will. They can feel others will and presence. They can also turn there will into a sheild and a weapon.

_Scene break_

Outside the medical wing in the main open floor of the guild was: Levy, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisaana, Cana, Jet and Droy. They were all siting around a table and wondering what the Master was talking about with the kid. The Master had told them to remain outside the room. He won't even say what they were doing.

It had been a long time since the master had come out and took maps back with him and told them not to enter. The mystery was killing them. Well most of them. Finally Natsu jumped up yelling.

"I'm tired of waiting. I think that guy woke up. I don't care if he's good or bad I just know he is strong. Making the sky and earth shake. I want to fight him!" yelled Natsu walking towards the door.

"Natsu the master said we aren't allowed in yet! yelled Erza making him stop. "The master will let us know what's going on soon."

"Yeah Natsu. You can't go doing what you want all the time you idiot. You act like your brain has finally been fried and you lost the ability to think." said Gray.

"What did you say you basterd!" yelled an angry Natsu.

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Erza angry.

"No. We're good friends. We never fight." said Gray scared. "Right Natsu?"

"Aye" said Natsu equally scared.

"That's good, but how many times do I have to tell you not to take off your cloths!" yelled Erza.

"Oh, crap were are they." said Gray looking for them. Erza then hit him hard sending him flying. Natsu started laughing. "Friends don't laugh at each other!" Then sent him flying too. The others just sweatdropped at their antics. Natsu came back and called out to Erza.

"But aren't you curious about the guy Erza. Where the hell did he come from?" called out Natsu.

Natsu was right. She was curious and she wanted to find out if the young man was a threat or not. She also wanted to know how he got those wounds. She remembered when she first saw him how badly he was bleeding. How Laxus shirt and coat were soaked with blood, and the trail that it left on it's way to the medical wing.

"I am curious, but we still have to wait." said Erza.

"I don't want to wait. I want to fight!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu you can't fight him. Even if he has woken up he could still be hurt." said Levy worried for the blonde with tears in her eyes. "Didn't you see all the blood. I was so scared. All the screaming in pain. What if he dies?"

She started to cry a little now. Jet and Droy were trying to comfort her. Natsu's spirit went down and he looked a little guilty. He hadn't thought of that. He was just excited about getting to fight a new strong opponent.

"Nice going you idiot. You made Levy cry you jerk." said Gray.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that." said Natsu. "I thought since he seemed strong that he would survive."

"Yeah he seemed to take a lot of pain and survived for two weeks. He is a real MAN!" yelled Elfman trying to cheer everyone up. "A real MAN would survive."

Everyone tried to cheer Levy up. Then they all heard a loud scream. Then the air felt heavy. With all there wills down thanks to Levy's worried comment they were all over powered by Naruto's will and soon all the guild member's except the master were knocked out.

_Scene Break_

Naruto stopped screaming when he felt all the people on the other side of the door get knocked out. He figured it must have been him since he felt a power growing inside of him. He noticed the the master was still awake. He looked at him with eyes full of Empathy.

Naruto calmed down. He felt tired. He was hungry. He was angry. He was a lot of things right now. He turned to the master. He felt weak. He had never cried before. No matter how unfair life got he never cried. He didn't cry when kids didn't play with him. He didn't cry when he was tricked into stealing the scroll of sealing. He didn't cry when the girl he liked asked him to bring back the boy who held her heart. He didn't cry when sasuke made him question the loyalty of his friends and he didn't cry because he has been all alone all his life. For the first time in his life Naruto felt hopeless.

"What should I do now?I don't know what to do?" asked Naruto with dry tears on his face.

"How would you like to join Fairy tail?" asked Makarov with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I hope you don't think that my chapters are short. I'll try to improve on my spelling. I know that it can be annoying. Also I will stop putting notes in the story. Thanks for your suggestions. Sorry for the angst in the previous chapter. Enjoy chapter three.**

"Join Fairy Tail?" asked Naruto. "You haven't explained what that is and you were talking about mages and magic."

Makarov began to explain to him the basics of the world. He told him about mages and magic. Also of the guild system and the laws and rules of this world. Killing people is frowned upon in this world. Makarov explained that in Fairy Tail he was free to pick any job he wanted except the S class ones. He explained the ranking system. He also told him that here he would have friends. That there was other people who had a hard life and have come here for a new start.

Naruto thought about what the Master of Fairy tail had said. He could stay and make new friends. Make a new life for him. After Sasuke had told him the truth about his so called friends he was scared about being betrayed again and being alone. He felt that Makarov was telling the truth. Besides no one here but the old man knew that he had a beast inside him. He could make real friends here.

Then Naruto thought about his life and what an idiot he had been. Putting up a brave front was necessary, but not anymore. He can change. He actually wanted to learn and was smarter than people thought he was back home. He just never had a teacher who would take time to help him until he met Iruka. He also wanted to learn about this new world. He no longer wanted to be an idiot. He didn't want to hold back any friends he may have in the future. He will train real hard. He would study real hard. He won't be a hyperactive idiot anymore. He promised himself this and he never went back on his word. He looked at the master.

"I believe that staying here would be the best thing that will ever happen to me, but I'm not a mage. I don't have any magic." said Naruto thinking that even if he could get strong he would never be a mage.

"But you do have magic son. Didn't you feel all that power you released?" asked Makarov. "It is called the will of fire magic. You can harness your will using magic. It is a very old kind of magic that has not been seen in a long time. With it you can turn it into a weapon, you can fell the will and presence of others, and force your will into others. If you master this you will be very strong."

Naruto sat there surprised at this news. He could stay and become a mage. He was so happy. He finally found a place where he can belong. He then sensed all the people in the other room were not moving. He guessed that he must have done it when he released his magic.

"I knocked out a lot of people in the other room." said Naruto a going a little red. "How do I fix it?"

"I don't know, but since you knocked them out I think you can wake them up." said Makarov. "Concentrate and feel them. Then use your will."

He closed his eyes and felt all the people in the separate room. He concentrated on them. He then built up his energy. He can feel his magic building up his will. He then shot his eyes open and he felt all the people wake from there state of sleep. He felt their confusion and fear. He felt guilty for causing that, but then he smiled as he figured out that he can learn to control his power.

"I did it. They are awake now." said Naruto "I am tired of laying here. I would like to meet everyone. I would like to know if I really would be all right here."

"Ok, but take it easy all right?" said Makarov.

"Sure, sure." said Naruto. "Let's go."

_Scene Break_

Levy felt something warm inside her being. She felt the warmth all over her body. It was soothing. She felt the warmth wake her up. Opening her eyes she saw the rest of the guild members were waking up too. They look confused just as her. She saw fear in some and was looking for the cause of their sudden collapse.

Then they all turned to the door and knew it must have been the blonde boy. She turned to the door and wondered if it was the boy.

"What the hell was that?" said Natsu rubbing his head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it is strong to knock us out all at the same time." said Erza.

"It must have been that blonde guy. He would be strong enough to do something like that." said Gray.

"I told you that guy was strong!" yelled Natsu.

"We have to go see if the Master is all right." said Mira.

"I agree. Let's go see." said Erza.

"Wait! Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?" asked Levy.

"What are you talking about Levy?" asked Jet.

"Didn't you feel that warmth when you woke up? I think it came from him. It felt like it did." said Levy.

"What did you feel Levy?" asked Cana.

"I felt like everything would be fine. That things are going to be ok now. That I didn't need to worry anymore. That my troubles were over. I felt warm and good inside. Pure good." said Levy trying to describe the feeling.

"Now that you mention it I felt like I didn't need to worry. That I would find Igneel." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

Everyone started to think on what Levy said. They did feel that warmth. Felt there troubles slipping away. Erza felt that her past won't continue to affect her. Cana felt her father troubles were over. Lot of the guild member was thinking of similar things.

The door to the medical wing opened and Makarov stepped out. He was followed by the blonde boy. He was still in the white plain shirt and the pajama bottoms. He was holding his chest and he was stumbling a little. He was having trouble breathing, but he was doing fine.

Naruto looked at all of them. He wasn't sure what to say. He stumbled to the closest table. He leaned on it. He had told Makarov that he didn't want to tell them of his past life. He was going to make up a past life for him. He hated that he was going to lie, but he had told him that he will make it as close to the truth as possible. He saw a red haired girl walk towards him. She had a determined look on her face. He was suddenly tense.

She looked at the master and saw that he was all right. She turned to face Naruto and she made a sword appear. He guessed this must be her magic power. He was unfazed by the sword. He didn't fell any ill will in her, but she was determined.

As she did this the master remained silent. He was worried that Naruto might take offence of Erza's suspicions and might decide to leave. He didn't want the boy to leave because he started to care for the boy. Listening to what the young man had to say. He wanted the boy to find peace. He remained silent due to Naruto's request. Naruto said that he would explain everything to them.

The other guild members watched on as Erza prepared to question the boy. They knew that this had to happen. They needed answers. They looked at the Master and he seemed to give them his permission to do so. Levy was a little worried at what she might find out. She thought that no evil person could make them feel so warm, but she wasn't sure.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. What is your name?" said Erza. Everyone held their breath. They were about to learn the name of the boy they had been looking after. They were all interested in what he had to say. They had so many questions and they knew some were about to be answered.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto

"Naruto, I would like to ask you a few questions, and I would like you to tell me the truth." said Erza thinking about the strange name.

"Sure ask away." said Naruto with a little smile appearing on his face. He knew this was going to happen so he wasn't surprise. All the Female members of the guild blushed a little at the charming smile Naruto had on his face. Even Erza, but she had to continue so she shook her head mentally and began.

"Why did you attack the town two weeks ago." asked Erza.

"I didn't. I just feel from the sky. I was in the middle of a fight, and was blasted down here. I never meant to attack anything." said Naruto.

"Who were you fighting?" asked Erza.

"My best friend." said Naruto. They were all shock by this information except the master.

"Why were you fighting your best friend?" asked Erza.

"He betrayed us. Me and my friends, and because of him I will never be able to see them ever again." said Naruto with a sad smile. They guild just kept getting shocked. The answers he was giving were very frightening to think about. Also why couldn't he see his friends again? Where they killed they wondered.

"Why did he betray you and your friends?" said Erza.

"He was power hungry. He was going to join a dark wizard and get him to train him. He grew jealous of my power. He wasn't satisfied with his speed of growth. He wanted more power." explained Naruto.

"Why did he need more power?" asked Erza.

"He wanted it to kill his own brother. His brother was very powerful. He needed more power to match him." said Naruto.

"Why the hell did he want to kill his own brother?" demanded Natsu. "Family is the most important thing in the world." The other members agreed with Natsu.

"His brother killed his whole family, but spared him so when he grew stronger he could fight him and test his powers." said Naruto. The others grew silent not knowing what to say.

"Do you know where the person you were fighting might be?" asked Erza.

"He is dead. In his anger he used a time space power that cost him his life. That is how I appeared out of the sky." said Naruto.

Everyone took in what he said and wondered if he was telling the truth or not. They didn't know what to think of Naruto's strange tale. Erza looked at the master. She wondered if he believed the boy.

"Master I'm assuming that you have heard this, right?" asked Erza.

"Yes, and I believe everything he had to say." said Makarov.

"But master..." Erza began.

"Erza I believe Naruto. He now has nowhere to go so I asked him to stay here and join Fairy Tail. Now he said that he wanted to meet you all before he decided and holding a sword in front of him is not a good way to convince a possible friend to stay." said Makarov.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Erza a little embarrassed and putting away her sword.

"Cool! That means I can fight him!" yelled Natsu.

"You idiot! Can't you see that he is still hurt!" yelled Gray.

"Shut up you pervert. Go put some cloths on!" yelled Natsu back at Gray.

They started fighting and then soon the whole guild started fighting. They were making such a mess. Naruto looked at them with that small smile he seemed to be wearing lately. He felt the friendship the guild members had for one another. He saw Erza trying to get them to stop. She was saying that they needed to celebrate a new guild member. She must have forgotten that he had yet to decide if he was going to stay. He turned to Makarov. He was smiling real big at him.

"So do you want to stay?" asked Makarov.

**That's it for this chapter. I don't know if Haki can make people** **wake up after they are knocked out. If it can't then that will be a change in this story, and the warm feeling that everyone felt I made it up. I thought it sounded nice. Hope nobody is upset about this. Also Naruto won't be smart, but he also won't be an idiot. He will want to learn everything he can about the new world he is in. Also about the information that he knew in chapter one. I think that it's possible for Naruto to read up on ninja that were powerful and think to himself that he would surpass them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. I am grateful for every single one of you who did review. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.**

"I do want to stay, but I can't join yet." said Naruto. "I'm not strong enough yet. I want to become strong and see all that I can in this new world."

"You can become strong here. You can see anything you want when you go out on job requests." said Makarov.

"I know, but I'm not strong enough to be of any help to the other members. I don't want to hold them back because of my lack of power and knowledge. I want to understand this new power I have. I knocked out all the members when I lost control. I need to learn control." said Naruto.

Makarov sighed. He knew that Naruto had a good point. The will of fire magic was dangerous if left alone. He knew Naruto had to test out his new powers and doing it where there were a lot of people can prove to be dangerous. He needed to train alone, but Naruto had been alone all his life. He didn't want to send the boy out into a new world without having something to come back to like friends. He thought that maybe he can take care of his lack of knowledge first.

"I understand Naruto, but I want you to stay. At least for a week. I want you to learn more about this world before you leave. It is necessary. Or else you might end up in a bad situation." said Makarov.

As they were talking the other guild members were still fighting. Making a mess of the guild and acting so childish. They didn't hear that Naruto wanted to postpone joining the guild. Naruto knew that he did need to learn all about what this new world had to offer. He thought a week won't be so bad to wait. He knew that Makarov was right.

"All right I'll stay for a week, but in return I ask for only one day of your time. You seem to know a little about my new power. I want your opinion on how I am using It." said Naruto.

"That seems fair. When we head out I'll help you for a day." said Makarov. "But why only one day? Do you think that will be enough time for me to explain it to you?"

"Yes, and it won't be right away. I want you to explain it to me. Then I will go off on my own. In three months I will send you a letter saying where to meet me. Then you will observe my progress and give me a few pointers. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and then you will leave." said Naruto.

"After that how long will you be gone?" asked Makarov.

"One year." replied Naruto. "In one year I will return."

"All right I'll remember that. One year you will come back and be part of Fairy Tail." said Makarov.

"Don't worry I never go back on my word." said Naruto with a smile.

The guild finally calmed down. They were all beat up. They then all got some drinks and started drinking laughing a doing all the stupid things they always do. Natsu came up to Naruto and the master.

"Let's fight right now!" yelled an excited Natsu.

"Natsu he has yet to recover. You are going to have to wait." said Makarov.

"Besides even if I was to fight you right now I would lose." said Naruto.

"What are you talking about, you're strong. You beat us all right? That was you? How did you do it?" asked Natsu.

All the younger members of the guild came over and sat down on the table that Naruto was leaning on. Since they sat down he sat down too. He looked at them and they were waiting to hear his answer. They were all looking at him like he was about to tell them a bed time story. He can see they were eager to hear about his magic.

"It was unintentional. In my moment of great depression I awakened this new power. Makarov said it is an old kind of magic. He called it the will of fire. Which is kind of funny." said Naruto thinking about the name of his magic. It seemed like it was his destiny to use the will of fire.

"But you said you were fighting your best friend. If you just awakened this power then how were you fighting your friend?" asked Mira.

"I will no longer rely on that power. I'm now starting a new life here. I don't want to be who I was. I will be better using this new magic." said Naruto. Then he felt a little embarrassed. "Sorry for the dramatic speech."

"Don't worry we like dramatic speeches here." said Makarov. They all smiled at Naruto and he felt better.

"So you are staying?" asked Levy.

"For now I will stay, but I want to leave for a little while and train to use my magic." said Naruto.

"You're leaving? When?" asked Levy.

"In a week. My power is dangerous and unstable. I could end up harming someone." said Naruto.

"How long will you be gone for?" asked Levy

"A little over a year, and by the time I come back I will be stronger." said Naruto. He then looked at Natsu. "When I come back ask me to fight you Natsu."

"Yeah. I will, and I'll win." said Natsu.

"I'm sure you will do just fine." said Naruto not wanting to sound cocky. "I just realized something. You all know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy." said Natsu with a grin and pointed at happy.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." said Erza.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." said Gray.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss." said Mira.

"My name is Elfman Strauss." said Elfman a little shy.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." said Lisanna.

"You are related?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest and Mira is the oldest." replied Lisanna.

"oh." said Naruto.

"My name is Cana Alberona." said Cana.

"My name is Jet." said Jet

"My name is Droy." said Droy.

"My name is Levy McGarden." said Levy.

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Naruto with a smile. "I hope we can become friends."

"What are you talking about?" said Natsu. "We already are friends. You're going to join Fairy Tail right? That makes you one of us."

Naruto smiled a little at this. He felt a little warm inside by being near these people who would give their friendship so easy. They spend some time talking between themselves. They asked him about himself. He tried to be as truthful as he could. Naruto felt right sitting there with them. They had asked him if he wanted to eat. He asked for ramen. It was pretty good. He had fun, and laughed with them. He laughed at their antics. They bragged about their skills and the jobs they had done. He had never had this much fun.

It was interesting seeing how much competition there was. Both Natsu and Gray were rivals as were Erza and Mirajane. This seemed like a fun place. It made him sad that he would be leaving in a week. The quickly passed and everyone was heading home. Naruto saw the Master walking to him.

"Hey old man." said Naruto. "Where is everyone going?"

"They are going home." Makarov said.

"Oh, Naruto you don't have a place to stay right?" asked Levy worried for him.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." said Naruto with a smile making her blush.

"You idiot, you aren't well yet. You will have to remain here for now." said Makarov.

Levy felt a little better knowing Naruto had somewhere to stay. She wasn't 100% sure if Naruto will be allowed to stay at the guild. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to be safe.

After Naruto said goodbye to his new friends he left back to the room where he was during the two weeks. He heard the guild completely quiet. This was weird after all the noise during the day. He slept in peace this night thinking of a bright tomorrow.

_Time skip next two days later_

The guild was lively as usual. Naruto was sitting alone reading. He had a stack of books next to him. He was reading a book about the currency of Earth land. He already read about the history of this place. Important events that have happened. Even if it was all new to him and knew he had to do this he still found reading history boring.

All his other friends went out of job requests early in the day. They felt bad for leaving but they needed to continue to take jobs. He told them not to worry about him. This is how Levy found Naruto.

Levy had left with Jet and Droy early in the morning. She had seen Naruto reading in the corner and walked over to him. Jet and Droy didn't follow her; they went to let the master know they were back. She stood there until Naruto noticed her.

"Oh, hey what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Can I join you?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, have a seat." said Naruto moving some of his books so they won't get in the way. She sat down in front of him.

"I didn't know you liked to read." said Levy realizing

"Not really." said Naruto.

"Then why do you have so many books?" asked Levy.

"Just want to learn all I can." said Naruto said with a smile.

"I see you have a lot of books. You should use these." said Levy handing him some glasses.

"What are these?" asked Naruto.

"They are called the Gale-Force Reading Glasses." said Levy. "They help you read faster. These are second-grade 18X. With this you can read all those books much faster."

'Wow this world is amazing. Now I can finish reading much faster.' thought Naruto. "Thanks Levy your amazing." Levy blushed at the complement and smiled.

"You're welcome Naruto." said Levy.

"You must like to read don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I enjoy reading. When I don't have enough time I use the glasses." said Levy.

"What kind of books do you like?" asked Naruto.

"I like good story's that catch my interest." said Levy. "What about you Naruto?"

"I was never good at reading. I never really had the attention span to sit down and read." said Naruto. "I never found anything that caught my interest. I never knew what to look for."

"You want me to tell you what you might like?" asked Levy. "I can recommend some to you.

"All right. If you don't mind." said Naruto.

"Read Frozen Fire by Tim Bowler. It's a great book." said Levy.

"Frozen Fire? What's it about?" asked Naruto.

"Read it and you'll find out." said Levy smiling a little.

"What? You're not going to give me a summery?" asked Naruto.

"No, you should read it. I don't like giving or getting to much information when it comes to books." said Levy "Or else the story isn't fun anymore."

"Fine whatever." said Naruto pouting a little. Levy giggled a little at his reaction. "So what other books do you recommend?"

"Well there are so many, but I really liked the body of Christopher Creed by Carol Plum-ucci." said Levy.

"I suppose you won't tell me what that one is about either." said Naruto.

"Yup, you'll have to read It." said Levy. Naruto groaned and Levy laughed.

"So I never asked you what kind of magic do you use?" asked Naruto.

"I use solid script. It lets me turn words I make into what the word says." said Levy.

"That sounds cool! Let me see!" said Naruto excited.

Levy made the word Heat appear and then it turned into blue fire. After a moment it went out. She looked at Naruto. He had a smile on his face.

"I think that kind of magic suits you." said Naruto. "For a person who likes to read you have the perfect magic."

Levy blushed at his compliments. He seemed to be very honest about what he just said and it made here feel good.

"Thanks Naruto." said Levy.

Naruto had seen the other's magic ability's. He thought they were all exciting but a magic where you can make what you need seemed very useful. He found spending time with Levy was fun. They talked about what books he should read and she helped him understand words he didn't understand. She stood and took a seat next to him in order to help him. He grew frustrated when he needed her help. She giggled and told him what he needed to know. The day quickly made way to the late afternoon. They had eaten lunch together and Naruto had finished his stack of books.

As the day came to a close the other young guild members returned, and with them they brought the noise of arguments and bragging. Debating who was better and who had the harder request. It was amusing to watch. They came over to where Naruto and Levy were sitting. Naruto went and put away the books the master had given him to read. They all got something to eat and started talking to Naruto.

"So why you reading so much Naruto?" asked Natsu.

"Just trying to learn everything I can." said Naruto.

"That's not a good answer. Tell us." demanded Mirajane.

"I already did." insisted Naruto.

"You and Levy are so alike. Reading all the time. Two peas in a pod." said Gray.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean we like to see your two peas in a pod. Stop taking off your cloths! I'm trying to eat!" said Naruto.

"Oh, man where are my clothes?" said Gray looking around for his cloths. He put them on after finding them.

"Don't you get tired of only eating ramen?" asked Erza.

"No, and I'll tell you why." said Naruto.

"Why?" said Cana.

"Yeah, tell us." said Natsu.

"I would also like to know." said Levy.

"Because ramen is food for the gods!" yelled Naruto holding up his bowl. Everyone blinked at what he said and were dumbfounded. "I tell you the truth when I say it's the best food in the world!"

Everyone laughed and Naruto joined them. They all laughed and told him about their quests and said how he should come with them and be on their team when he joined Fairy Tail. He said he would go with all of them when he comes back.

After everyone started to leave. Levy and Naruto were left sitting on the table. Jet and Droy came over. They looked a little annoyed. They thought she was going to say hi to the guy and leave him to his reading.

"Levy, how can you ignore us like that?" asked Jet.

"You could have called us over." said Droy.

They felt bad about being ignored by the girl they liked. They wanted to come over and sit with them, but even if they did they felt they wouldn't be noticed and that would have felt worse. They didn't know how to handle this new situation they were in. Naruto saw the annoyed looks they were giving him. He wondered what he did to earn such a look. He thought he felt a little jealousy in them.

"Your guys are just jealous." said Cana on her way out.

"What! Jealous!" yelled Droy.

"Of who! This guy!" yelled Jet pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah, because she spent the whole day with him!" yelled Cana as she exited.

"Shut up!" yelled both of them embarrassed.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I was having too much fun." said Levy with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." She left after he gave her back her glasses. After she left Jet and Droy looked at him.

"We're watching you buddy." said Jet. They left leaving Naruto confused.

_Time skip end of the week_

Naruto was in the medical wing were he had stayed during that last three weeks. Makarov had given him a pack with some spare cloths. Makarov was standing next to him. He was almost ready to leave. It was about noon right now. He had breakfast with his new friends. Everything seemed like a regular day until Levy asked him when he was leaving. The others seemed to forget that he was leaving on this day.

The master was holding another pack. He handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the pack questionably. It didn't feel too heavy.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"There is a book about your magic in there. I found it some time ago. I found the following items in there with the book. They will help you with your training. I haven't given this to anyone before, but I want you to have It." said Makarov.

"Thanks old man." said Naruto with his small smile.

They both left the room. They walked towards the entrance of the guild. All the younger members were there waiting for him. He felt a little sad and happy at the same time. Happy that he had friends enough to care for him, and sad that he will be leaving them. They had not taken any jobs this day just to see him go.

They walked up to them and smiled at everyone. He had spent a lot of time with them over the last week. Even if it's a short amount of time he felt they had been friends for a long time. He would miss all of them. He will miss there stupid antics. He already looked forward to the day he would be able to return. Spending time with them had been the best. He talked with Levy about the books he was reading and the story's he might enjoy. He had spent the most time with her. She had convinced him of giving reading another chance. He also spent time with Gray getting to know him better. He spent time with Lisanna and Elfman. He tried to make Cana stop sneaking some drinks when nobody was looking. She didn't listen to him when he said she was still underage.

He talked with Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. They kept telling him to get strong so they can finally get even with him for knocking them out. He sweat dropped remembering there challenge to him. Looks like he had three fights to look forward to when he got back.

He remembered he got Jet and Droy to join him and Levy. He still didn't know what their problem was when they declared that they would not let him have Levy. He had laughed and told them he didn't know what they were talking about, but he did know what they were talking about. Cana had told him of their crush on Levy. Even if they were a little annoyed by him he would still miss them.

"Looks like this is good bye huh?" Asked Naruto.

"More like see you later." said Levy.

"I'll miss you all." said Naruto smiling that little smile he can't seem to keep off his face.

"But what would you do for money?" asked Natsu dramatically. "How would you eat?"

"Shut up you idiot. You'll make him worried." said Gray.

"What did you say!" yelled Natsu getting angry. Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, I don't want you dying before I can beat you for what you did." said Mirajane remembering he knocking them out.

"I'll be fine." said Naruto.

He walked outside and they followed him. He saw the town. People were going about their day as usual. He had explored the town with his friends. The whole group had hung out together. He looked back at them. Levy stepped forward and held out something for him. It was two books. They were the two books she had recommended a couple days ago.

"Read them, and when you get back you can give me the summery about them." said Levy.

"So it's okay for me to give you a summery, but not okay for you to give me one?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." said Levy smiling.

"All right I'll tell you about them when I return. I'll even read a couple and bring them to you. So you can read them." said Naruto.

"How do I know you will be back?" asked Levy. "I didn't tell you this, but I was scared that you might die when you were hurt. Are you sure you're better?"

"Don't worry. I heal a little faster than normal people. I'm sorry to make you worried" said Naruto a little guilty knowing he had worried her and his new friends. "I'm fine. I will be back. Here you can hold on to this for me. It's important to me. I will be back for this."

He took out a green crystal necklace. He showed it to her and then put it on her. She blushed at how close he was to her. The others just stood there silent watching the small exchange between the two. Jet and Droy glared at Naruto with jealousy. 'How can be so cool.' they thought.

"I'll look after it. I promise." said Levy.

"Thanks." said Naruto.

Naruto thought back to the day he had met everyone. Makarov had given him the necklace in the medical wing before he met everyone.

_Flashback_

_Before they walked out of the room and go meet everyone Naruto thought of something. He didn't want them to know he wasn't from this world. He didn't want them to know he had a beast inside of him._

_"Wait." said Naruto. Makarov stopped and turned to him._

_"What's the matter? Do you feel alright?" Makarov asked worried._

_"It's not that it's just that I don't want them to know all of this that I have told you." said Naruto._

_"These are good people Naruto. Nothing you say will make them avoid you." said Makarov._

_"Please, it would make me feel better." said Naruto._

_"You're going to lie to them." asked Makarov._

_"Just a little. I'll keep it as close to the truth as possible." said Naruto._

_"All right then. If you're sure?" said Makarov._

_"Oh, one more thing. I want to be the one to tell them. I wouldn't want you to lie for me. I don't want you to say anything." said Naruto._

_"I understand, but you know some of them are very suspicious of you. They think you are a threat. They said they wanted to interrogate you. They are very protective of this town, and the guild and everyone in It." said Makarov._

_"Its fine." said Naruto. "Let's go."_

_Makarov was about to open the door, but then stopped. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a green colored crystal necklace. Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. He hadn't realized that it was missing. He reached for it and Makarov gave it to him._

_"Thanks where did you find this?" asked Naruto._

_"It was around your neck." said Makarov. "The rest of your cloths were covered in blood. We had to get rid of them. When she came to treat you we found it on you."_

_"Who treated me?" asked Naruto._

_"Her name is Porlyusica." said Makarov._

_"I better thank her when I meet her." said Naruto._

_"You best not. She likes to keep to herself." said Makarov._

_"Whatever. I'll thank her anyways." said Naruto._

_Naruto put the necklace in his pocket and was ready to go meet everyone. Makarov opened the door and Naruto followed him out._

_Flashback End_

Naruto put the two books in his pack and closed it. He looked up and was ready to leave.

"You will be back right?" asked Levy just making sure he would.

"I shall return." said Naruto.

He hugged her. Her face was very red as she blushed. After he let go he waved good bye to everyone. They all waved back and yelled there farewells. He walked away day dreaming about the day he would be done with his training. Day dreaming about the day were he would be back. Day dreaming about the day he would see all of them again. Day dreaming about the day he could be able to talk to Levy again.

**There are mentions of some books in there. I want you to know that I am not making fun of those books. I really like them. I just wanted them to talk about books and I don't really know any books in Fairy Tail except for Daybreak/Dear Kaby. I also know that Haki can't wake people up. Don't worry I also hate it when writers change things without them saying anything or them not knowing. Naruto won't be doing that again. Also for those who wanted Naruto to be able to use chakra he will when the time is right, but not for a while. That is if I want him to. And all the people who wanted to know what kind of flame need to wait a little longer. Why do people want to know in advance? Where is the fun in that? Also I hope the romance part in the chapter was ok. I hope you will like it. I'm not used to writing romance yet. I made a mistake. I forgot Elfman was shy. Please continue to review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up people. Here is the next chapter. It's a little longer. Some of you wanted longer chapters but they are hard for me to do. When I do long chapters it feels like I'm rushing through things. I put a little filler in there but not much. I hate when stories are rushed, but I also hate when they feel like they're standing still. I tried to find a balance and I hope you don't feel like I rushed through the story. Also I want to thank you for your reviews and I want to comment on some of them. **

**Shdig – I also hate it when I read Naruto crossovers and he uses shinobi abilities. If He does use them in this story it would only be a little. Not too much.**

**I also got a review from a guest and author rayman21. Saying that I should personalize Naruto's magic and that it doesn't have to be exactly like it was in one piece and Reborn. That's what I'm going to do. I will try to keep the powers as close as possible but this is my version of the powers. I hate when authors change the fundamental things of a story, but I tend to forgive them if they mention there changes beforehand. So this is the warning about doing things my way. I hope you don't mind too much. I thank you for your reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or the books that are mentioned in this chapter and the last one.**

It has been a week since Naruto has left Fairy Tail. He was looking for a good place to train. He needed to be out in a place where people won't stumble upon him. He didn't want to be interrupted. He didn't want to risk using his power and knocking out a bunch of people, but finding a place has proven to be difficult.

During the week since he left he has had it hard. With no money and no place to go Naruto was impatient. He wanted to start training as soon as possible. So far he has relied on the kindness of strangers, but that won't last forever. He needed more than that. He just needed a location. A location far from people.

He could live out in the wilderness and eat any animals he could find. He has been on survival tests before. He knew he could survive. Now if he only knew where. He has been moving from place to place and has yet to come upon a suitable one.

He has been traveling by train. Since he has no money he has been riding on top of the train where nobody can see him. This is where he was currently. Ridding on top of a train, on his way to a place he has never been to.

He looked down and saw the landscape passing by. The train was passing mountains and a forest. The train was approaching a bridge. On both sides of the train the cliffs were very deep. The bottom could not be seen. He looked out into the mountains and the forest. He thought to himself that those were good places to go train, but he didn't know if people ever went there. He had no way of knowing.

So he would trust rumors. With rumors of warnings not to go to a certain place. Those were the kind he needed. Obviously he couldn't trust all the rumors. So once he has heard enough of the same rumor it would start to feel real. So that was the reason he was on this particular train. He has heard many warning about the deep valleys and cliffs near Clover town.

He smiled at the sight of the valleys and cliffs. He thought to himself. 'No one will interrupt me in a place like this. I found my training site.' The train was pulling up into the station. He saw many passengers get off. He made sure nobody was looking and he jumped off the train. He walked down the platform. He saw that the town was small.

He made his way towards it. He passed many people on the way there, but he didn't talk to any of them. He tried using his power. Just a little. Those he passed by, he was able to feel their emotions. He then stopped using his power. He sighed. He knew he had to eventually use his power in front of people. If he didn't he would have no control. He always sucked at controlling his power. That is what kakashi first taught him. The tree climbing practice.

Naruto walked into town. Based on what he saw in Magnolia town and all the other places he has visited so far. He knew this world had some strange things. All the strange magic powers he had seen back at the guild. He has never felt this excited before. He did always enjoy learning new ability's.

He was in the middle of the town. He needed some money. He was hungry, but with no money he couldn't eat. He saw a women walk by him. If he had to describe her to anyone he would say she looked wealthy. He knew this by the expensive cloths and hat she had. She was one of those elegant types. She was a little past middle aged. She was holding a purse and a package. She had been on the train. What a rich woman would be doing in a small town like this was beyond him. He just would not know.

Naruto suddenly felt everything slow down as the lady passed him. The next thing he knew a guy showed up and took her purse and package. He kicked her and took off running. Naruto saw him running and was amazed by his speed.

"Stop, give me back that package! You thief! Someone, help!" yelled the lady.

Naruto couldn't help it. He felt a little bad for the woman. He decided to help her. Besides it would give him another chance to use his magic. He focused on the guy running. He felt his magic building as he ran after him. He then released it. He saw the guy fall down. He ran up to the guy. He took the bag and the package from him. He ran back to the woman. He handed her the bag and package back. She looked happy and hugged the package.

"Here are your stuff ma'am." said Naruto.

"Thank you so much dear." said the lady. "How did you do it? Are you a mage?"

"Yeah, I used my magic." said Naruto feeling a little embarrassed by the praise.

"Thank you I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost this." said the lady.

"Yeah, getting your money stolen is rough." said Naruto remembering when Jiraiya had stolen his money.

"No, not the money. The package." said the lady. "Thanks for getting it for me."

"It was nothing." said Naruto. He turned to look at the guy he just knocked out. He was gone. "By the way what's in it?"

"A book." replied the lady.

"What kind of book?" asked Naruto.

"It's a novel. It's a rare book. It's hard to find." said the Lady. "It's Naoki Urasawa's Monster. He is a master of suspense. I am giving it away as a gift. I'm glad that it's safe. Here I would like to give you something for your trouble."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She took out some money and handed it to him. He took it and put it in his pocket. He didn't help the woman for money, but he did need it. So he took it. She put her wallet back in her purse.

"That's the least I can do for you young man. Take care." said the lady and she left.

After she had left Naruto took out the money and counted it. She had given him 50,000J. He felt a little relief. He had managed to get some money. He knew he had enough for now, but it won't last him forever. He went into the nearest place to eat. He ate a lot and ended up paying 3000J.

He was on his way into the deep cliffs of clover. A guy stepped in his way. He saw it was the same guy who he stopped a while ago. He had a small smirk on his face. Naruto tensed for a fight.

"How much did that lady give you?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Naruto.

"I want to know if going after will be worth it. I want to know if she is still has enough money for me to steal." He said.

Naruto thought before he answered. If he tells him she gave him money he might not target her anymore. He decided to tell him the truth. He would answer his question. He didn't want the woman to be in danger.

"She gave me 50,000J." said Naruto.

"That's all! I bet she had at least three times as much." Said the guy. "You could have asked for a lot more."

"I didn't do it for the money." Said Naruto.

"Oh, you're one of those heroes' types, huh?" said the guy. "How disappointing. I thought with your power you might be some badass looking for an opportunity to get some money. That amount of money is so low, but you say you didn't do it for the money. Although I didn't see you refuse the money. Guess you weren't just doing it out of the kindness of your heart.

"Well I needed the money. I welcomed it. I needed it to eat." Said Naruto. "Why do you need money?"

"I need money because as long as I have it I have power. Money is power. The rich get what they want. If I were rich I can get what I want." He said.

"Why not earn it?" said Naruto.

"Stealing is much faster." He said. "I've seen it before. People with power get what they want. Even if what they want causes others to get hurt."

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name? You want to know my name? What for?" He asked.

"So I can remember you as one of the stupidest people I have ever met." Said Naruto.

"What did you say!" He asked.

"You heard me, but did you hear yourself. Money doesn't get you everything." Said Naruto.

"No, but it does get you everything that does matter." He said.

"I feel sorry for you. Money doesn't get you friends or anything that does matter." Said Naruto.

"Look at you. Money just saved you from starvation." He said.

"You must really like money." Said Naruto. "Do you know what the woman had in the package?"

"Yes, it's a book. It's Naoki Urasawa's Monster. It's a rare book. I was hired to steal it. Any extra money I get from her purse was mine to take." He explained.

"What have you heard about the book?" asked Naruto.

"Only that's its worth a lot and it's super rare." He said.

"Who hired you to find the book?" said Naruto.

"His name is Duke Everlue. He has a large collection of books. He wanted this one and another book." He said.

"What other book?" asked Naruto.

He pulled out a paper from his pocket. He unfolded it. He read it out loud for Naruto to hear what it said.

"The second book is called The Stand by Stephen King." He said. "It is also said that this book is rare and valuable. Both of these books are said to be at least 500,000J. Making it 1,000,000J together. I steal this and I get a million Jewels."

Naruto thought about the books that he heard him talking about. He grew excited. If he can get those books he could give them to Levy. It would make a great present for her when he returns. He decided to enlist the help of this guy.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I want to know the name of the guy I'm going to hire." Said Naruto.

"What makes you think I'll work for you?" He asked.

"I'll pay you five times as much." Said Naruto. "That means 5,000,000J. I want you to find a seller. I don't want you to steal it. If those books are rare then finding it would be a problem, but someone as fast as you would take less time right?"

"That's right, I'm the Fastest there is. I accept your job offer. My name is Racer." He said.

"Nice to meet you Racer." Said Naruto. "Meet me back here in one year."

"After that I want to fight you. I'll beat you so fast using my speed." Said Racer.

With that Racer left. Naruto was left standing there. He saw that he needed to get going. He left the town and started going to the cliffs. He first stopped by a market to get some supplies. He spent the rest of the money. As he walked he carried a new big pack with everything he had bought.

_Time skip one week_

Naruto has found a suitable place for him to stay. He was near some water and there were animals for him to eat. He knew he could survive in that place for a long time. He had read the book on his will of fire magic. The pack also contained a pair of gloves with X's on the back and a ring.

When reading the book about his magic it explained how to use it and the nature of it. The will of fire magic is made up of three separate abilities. The first ability is called Kenbunshoku Haki. The next ability is called Busoshoku Haki. The last ability is called Haoshoku Haki.

The first power grants the user a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. The second power allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. The third power grants the user to dominate the will of others. Then by combining all three Haki it they would make the user go into Hyper dying will mode. In the Hyper dying will mode they are able to use all the powers at the same time. He could use his spirit and will to attack and defend. Have hyper intuition and knock out a lot of people with weak will by dominating them. With the Dying will mode he will be a lot more powerful allowing the user to summon the Dying will flames, or also known as the Deathperation flames. The flames are magical energy that is refined from the user's Life-force.

There are many kinds of flames. With different powers. While using the Hyper Dying will mode the user's limitations are gone. All the internal limiters are removed. While in this mode the body feels like it's breaking down, yet they are prepared to go on fighting unafraid of their body being destroyed. The Flames can be channeled into a weapon. They can also be channeled through a ring and become more powerful.

Based on the color of his flames. Naruto found out his flames were the orange sky flames. He read up on his flames and what he could do with it. He guessed that the gloves where for controlling the flames. They were a weapon. The book recommended some training exercises he could do to strengthen his ability's. He read that others had used gloves for the sky flames. The book said to clime cliff sides in order for his hands to get stronger and it would test his will. His dying will. His will never to give up without the fear of getting hurt. This was the Will of Fire Magic that he had in him.

So he trained for the next two months and three weeks. He had already finished with the cliff climbing exercise and was working on others. He trained to sense the world around him. He used his spirit and will to break large boulders. He used his Haoshoku Haki to knock out some animals. He trained in all three ability's. Time seemed irrelevant out in the middle of nowhere. He seemed to have chosen a good spot since he wasn't disturbed by anyone during that time. After three month's had passed Naruto left his campsite. He headed back to Clover town. He sent a letter to Fairy Tail addressed to Makarov. He explained in the letter where he could be found. He would wait for the master nearby.

_Scene Break_

Back in Fairy Tail Life continued after Naruto had left. Everyone continued to take jobs. Makarov was sitting at the bar with an opened letter. He had read it. It was from Naruto. It was time to go meet with him. The three months are up and it was time to keep up his end of the deal he made with him.

He turned and looked at the young members of the guild. They had continued to grow and take jobs. They missed Naruto but they weren't sad. They looked forward to the day he would return. He smiled glad that during the week that Naruto had stayed here he had made friends with everyone. He saw the gift Naruto had left Levy. It was around her neck. She had shown it to everyone and were impressed by the pretty crystal. Jet and Droy were annoyed that she carried it with her all the time. He got up and called out to Macao.

"Macao I'm going out for a bit. Watch the guild until I get back." Said Makarov.

"Yeah, okay." Said Macao.

The other guild members asked him where he was going, but he didn't answer them. He left Magnolia town and got on a train to Clover town. On his way he saw the landscape change into mountains and forests. He knew this was a good choice Naruto made in coming here. He knew that not a lot of people wondered into the wilderness and Naruto would have the privacy that he needed.

As he arrived he looked for Naruto. He didn't have to look far. He was waiting for him when he got off the station. His cloths looked a little worn, but clean. It looked like he has gotten stronger. At least physically. He walked over to him.

"How are you Naruto?" asked Makarov.

"I'm well thank you." Said Naruto.

"I see that you have been training hard." Said Makarov.

"Yeah, it's been hard." Said Naruto. "Alright we better get going. We need to head back to the camp."

"What? But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." Complained Makarov. "Can't we get something to eat first?"

"What? No, I only get to have you around for advice just for this day." Said Naruto. "I want to get there as soon as possible. Let's go.

Makarov groaned as he followed Naruto. They made it back to the camp side. Naruto stood in front of Makarov. He held up the book and gave it to him.

"Thanks for the information on my magic." Said Naruto. Makarov gave it back to him.

"I gave you this to keep." Said Makarov.

"I want you to see how much I have improved." Said Naruto. "This is Kenbunshoku Haki. There are currently nine birds in the sky within a mile from here. I can sense all living things." He then raises his fist and smashes a boulder a few yards away. "This is Busoshoku Haki. I can turn my spirit into armor and defend against attacks. Or I can power up my own attacks with it. And finally there is Haoshoku Haki. This is what I used to knock out all the Fairy Tail members back at the guild. Try not to get knock out."

He closed his eyes then they flew open. Makarov felt him trying to dominate his will. It was a little hard, but the feeling past. He was impressed. He seemed to have improved over the last three months. He was getting stronger at an incredible rate. If he kept this up he could be one of the strongest in Fairy Tail.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"It's quite impressive Naruto." Said Makarov. "You sure have gotten stronger. Do you feel like you have improved?"

"Yes, but I still need to train more. I'm not at the level I want to be in. I feel like I can get stronger." Said Naruto. "I'm also having trouble combining all three of them. I can't use the gloves yet. I try to enter the hyper dying will form but it doesn't work."

"Let me see it. Try to combine the three right now." Said Makarov.

Naruto concentrated. He was trying to combine all three Haki powers together. An orange flame appeared on his head. He looked angry and out of control. He attacked Makarov. He punched and kicked at him. His bare fists coated in Busoshoku Haki destroying the ground were Makarov stood. Makarov avoided all of his attacks. Naruto seemed to have no plan. He just attacked wildly. Makarov's hand grew bigger. He slapped Naruto down. Naruto just kept getting up. Naruto limitations were gone. He didn't care about getting hurt. All he cared about was winning. Makarov seeing that Naruto won't go down hit him with both hands. Naruto was smashed on the floor hurt. Naruto's flame disappeared. After he calmed down he stood up.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Naruto. "Whenever I try to combine them I go out of control. The book say's to get rid of my limitations, but when I do that I just go out of control. I have always had issues with learning how to control my ability's. So do you have any suggestions?"

Makarov went to pick up the book. He read over it. He looked at the part where it explains about the hyper dying will mode. He reads and then thinks for a long while. He closes his eyes and thinks of the problem. He thinks that with Naruto's limiters gone he just goes berserk, not caring about damaging his body. That is not the proper way to use the magic. He thought of a solution. His eyes snap open. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I think I know what the problem is." Said Makarov.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"When you use the hyper dying will mode you remove your limiters, but you're removing the wrong ones." Said Makarov. "You are removing the external ones when you should be removing the internal ones. When you remove the external limiters you go crazy. Your will to defeat your enemy is high but not controlled. You need to control your will. You need to stay calm and remove all the internal limiters and bring out your true potential. This is what you need to do to maintain control and bring out the sky flames in the gloves."

"Remove my internal limiters?" asked Naruto. "How do I do that?"

"Didn't you read the book? It explains how to do it." Said Makarov.

"Yeah, but I concentrated more on the books that Levy gave me." Said Naruto holding up the books. "These are more fun."

"You idiot!" yelled Makarov hitting him on the head with the book. "Concentrate on this one first!"

"Ouch, that hurt old man!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up, anyways the book says you have to think of all the criticisms you can remember. You have to think about rising above the criticism and will yourself to prove them wrong." Said Makarov. "Do this and your internal limiters will be removed and your true potential will be brought out."

"Rise above the criticism huh?" said Naruto. "All right. I'll do it."

Naruto put on the gloves again. He wore the ring around his neck. He wasn't ready to use that yet. He focused and combined all three Haki. He then concentrated on all the criticism he has ever received. He heard it all in his head. He heard all the insults he had received as a child. Mothers telling their children not to play with him. Sasuke calling him a chicken on their first mission. All the criticisms going through his head. His will flared up. He would prove them all wrong. He was strong. His gloves lit on fire. His bright orange fire covered them. His fire on his head looked more controlled and his eyes were orange. He felt calm and very strong. He can feel the powers of all the Haki in him. He looked at Makarov and smiled. Makarov smiled real big at him.

"You did it." Said Makarov. "Now stay like that for the rest of the day. You need to learn and remember how it feels."

Naruto nodded his head. He stayed like that for the rest of the day. They talked about what everyone else was doing back at the guild. It was funny hearing some of the stories that Makarov told him. He asked about his past and Makarov told him a little. Naruto also asked him about Fairy Tail and Makarov told him a little of its history. He told him he was the third guild master. He told him of the past guild masters. They talked all day while he continued to endure and control his hyper dying will mode.

"So everyone is doing alright then?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, there fine, but one thing bothers me." Said Makarov.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"They haven't been hanging around like they used to with you. They don't go and have fun around the town like they did with you during the week you were there. Those nights you guys spent goofing off. That didn't happen before you came. They always just hung around the guild, but with you it was different. It's like you have the strange ability to draw people towards you." Said Makarov. "All of them have troubled pasts just like you. I like to see them together and having fun. Seeing their smiles makes me feel like Fairy Tail is doing good to the world. Not just with the job requests, but with providing a family for those kids. They are all orphans just like you. In Fairy Tail they are able to have friends. I look forward to the day you return and they will all flock to you with your ability to draw people towards you."

"Really. I thought we were just you know hanging out. It was fun." Said Naruto smiling. "I can't wait to go back."

The sun was starting to set. Earlier Naruto had killed some animals and cooked them over a fire. He ate while Makarov complained about he should have brought food with him. He offered some to him but he refused. It soon became time for Makarov to leave. Naruto decided to deactivate his hyper dying will mode. His body hurt all over. Like he did when he first came to this world.

"That hurts." Said Naruto.

"Looks like you'll have to continue to train." Said Makarov. "Well get strong." He turned to leave.

"Wait. I know you know that control has been a major problem for me. This is going to take more then I originally thought. I won't be back for another two years." Said Naruto.

"What? You're going to spend more time out here?" asked Makarov. "You gave me your word that in a year you will return and become a member of Fairy Tail. You said you never go back on your word.

"Yeah. I know. This won't be the first time I had to break a promise, but this will be the last. I need more time. If I don't become stronger I might end up breaking more promises." Said Naruto thinking about the promise he made to Sakura. The promise to bring Sasuke back to the village. With this new life he had he will make sure he won't break anymore promises. "I also want to know where I can find the person who saved my life."

"What for?" asked Makarov.

"I want to thank them." Said Naruto. "I get a new life thanks to them."

"You better not. She doesn't like company. It's a waste of time." Said Makarov.

"Just tell me where I can find her." Said Naruto.

Makarov told him where he could find her and then he left. Leaving Naruto to his training.

_Time skip a year._

It has now been over a year and three months since he has been on his training trip. It was almost time to meet with Racer. He just needed some money to pay him off. He was currently hunting down some escaped convicts that are able to use Earth magic. They were worth 1,000,000J each. There were five of them but if he was able to get all of them at the same time then the reward will double making it a grand total of 10,000,000J He smiled. He was able to corner them. He had improved using his magic.

He had been chasing them for a few minutes now. He knocked out two of them using Haoshoku Haki. The last three were in his sight. One of them charged him.

"Iron Rock Spikes!" He yelled. A bunch of spikes were coming at Naruto.

"Kenbunshoku Haki." Said Naruto. He predicted where the spikes will appear. He ran and weaved through them. "Busoshoku Haki." He armored up his fist and sent the guy flying. "Now who's next?"

"Damn you!" One yelled.

"You think you can mess with us and get away with it." The other yelled.

"You're going back to jail." Said Naruto. He put on his gloves and the sky flames appeared.

He dogged and jumped over there attacks easily using the intuition part of his magic. They turned their hands into stone and came at him. The first one through his fist at him. Naruto leaned his head back and moved out of the way. The second one came from behind. He jumped and caused the first one to be punched.

"You're the only one left. Give up." Said Naruto.

"You'll pay for this." He said.

The convict sent punches at him. Naruto blocked every single one. He then caught the guy's right hand with his left hand and let a burst of flames out from his glove. The rocks surrounding his hand were blasted off. His hand was badly burned. He yelled out in pain.

"I told you to give up! Now take this!" yelled Naruto calmly. Naruto raised his right fist. His glove burning brightly. He punched the guy in the stomach. He yelled out in pain as he felt the strong force of the punch and the flames burn him. He was passed out.

Naruto collected the reward after he turned in the fugitives to the proper authorities. He now had the money to pay off Racer, buy the books and have some left over. He headed back to clover town to meet with him.

_Scene Break_

"Did you find the books?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah there right here." Said Racer holding up the two books.

"What? But I told you not to steal them." Said Naruto.

"All the people who I found who had them didn't want to sell them. So I took them. I don't want all the time I spent looking for them to be a waste. Now give me the money and you'll get them." Said Racer.

Naruto did want the books. He was going to give them to Levy. He already finished the other two books. He wanted something else to read. He didn't like that Racer steal them but it was already done.

"Fine here's your money." Said Naruto with a sigh. He handed him a bag containing the 5,000,000J. He looked at them making sure Naruto paid the full amount. "You know I'm going to join a guild soon. This guild is great. You can have a new start. "

"No way." Said Racer. "You can't make as much money as this in a guild. Besides I'm not a good guy. I've seen a lot of bad things over the years. Doing bad things are all I know. Oh and don't worry about our rematch. I saw you take down those guys earlier. I'm not strong enough to fight you. Maybe another time."

"I knew you were there. I sensed you." Said Naruto.

"You did huh? You're getting to be more interesting." Said Racer.

With that Racer handed him the two books and left. Naruto spent the next seven months training harder. He trained hard from early in the morning until the sun went down. He read the books he had gotten from Racer at night. He was really starting to enjoy reading. He thought to himself he should have read when he was alone back in the village. While reading you can escape reality and go to places you might never get to go to.

During the time he spent training he would sometimes go hunt down wanted people. They would be terrorizing a town or planning to do something bad. He stopped them every time. He was starting to get a reputation and the people were starting to call him by a nickname since they didn't know his real name. They called him Morning Flash. They called him this because of his bright orange fire and how fast he was.

After the seven months were up he knew it was time to return. He wondered if they were worried about him. He was gone way longer then he had said he would be. He packed up his stuff and left the campsite. He looked forward to meeting with Porlyusica. Makarov had warned him nit to visit because of her dislike of company. He would go visit her anyways.

_Scene Break_

Levy was a little worried about Naruto. He had told them that he would be back in a year, but it has already been two years and three months. She wondered what could have happened to him. She knew that he would be back, but she was worried what can be keeping him from returning. She had worn his necklace every day. Every day she was asking herself if this was the day he would return. She didn't like to worry. It made her friends worry for her.

She was currently sitting in the guild with all the other young members of the guild. They were being there usual self's. Every now and then they would talk about Naruto. They don't talk about him much because they were worried it would upset Levy. They were also wondering where the blond might be.

As they were sitting there Laxus came in. He walked over to the Master to let him know he was back. Laxus was already an S class mage and was taking harder jobs. He didn't meet Naruto because he was out on a job request during his week stay here. During the two years that Naruto has been gone Erza and Mirajane had been made S class mages as well. Erza in X780 and Mirajane in X781.

Laxus walked over to the group. He saw them acting stupid. As usual. He saw Levy holding the necklace. He frowned. He had heard about Naruto from everyone else. How he had the power to make everyone pass out at the same time. He wanted to test his power against someone so strong. He was angry at the thought of someone stronger than him joining Fairy Tail.

"You know he might never be back." Said Laxus to Levy.

"He'll be back. He promised me." Said Levy holding the necklace.

"Go away Laxus stop bothering Levy." Said Jet.

"We don't need you here." Said Droy.

"Shut up, if he was coming back he would be here by now." Said Laxus.

"Laxus stop bothering them." Said Erza. "You don't know if he is coming back. So shut your mouth."

"Yeah, you don't know. He is coming back. He promised that I get to fight him. I'll beat him them I'm going to beat you!" yelled Natsu.

Laxus ignored them and walked away.

"Don't worry Levy. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure he'll come back soon." Said Erza.

"Yeah, he's probably trying to gain enough courage to come and fight me. Ha Ha Ha." Laughed Natsu. "He's probably knows I will beat him and is scared to come back."

"Like anyone will be afraid of a pink haired idiot like you." Said Gray who had seemed to lose his clothes again.

"What did you say you stripper!" Yelled Natsu.

"You heard me pinky!" yelled Gray.

They started fighting again while Erza threaten them to calm down. The others just sweat dropped at this display. They were used to seeing those two acting like idiots. Jet and Droy didn't get Levy's attachment to the blond teen. They only spent a week together. They did spend a lot of that time together, but they also spent time with the others too. They were jealous of how close Naruto got to here in that short amount of time. She spent more time with him then they and they were her childhood friends.

They weren't looking forward to seeing him again. Not because they hated him, but because if he got closer to Levy it would be too painful to watch.

_Scene Break_

Naruto was making his way back to the guild, but before he got there he was going to make a quick stop at Porlyusica's house. Makarov told him how to get there. He was almost there. He was holding in his hand a basket. Inside the plastic wrapping there were soaps and scented baths and lotions. He didn't know what to get her so he picked something random. He didn't even know it a gift like that was appropriate. He finally arrived at the weird looking house. He walked up to it and knocked on the door three times.

After he received no answer he knocked again. Using his Kenbunshoku Haki he sensed a presence inside the house. He remembered Makarov telling him that Porlyusica didn't like company. He knocked on the door again. He called out.

"I know you're in there. Come one out. I'm not leaving until you do." Called out Naruto.

He felt her move inside. She came up to the door and opened it. She stepped out and he saw her. She had pink hair and she was old looking. He smiled at her but she just frowned.

"Oh, it's you." Said Porlyusica. "So you're not dead."

"Like something like that can kill me." Said Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to thank you for saving my life. I brought you a gift." Said Naruto holding up the basket.

"I save your life and all you bring me is a cheap thank you basket?" asked Porlyusica.

"What? It's not cheap. This is the most expensive one could find." Said Naruto.

"You're weird." She said. "I saved you because Makarov begged me to help him. I did it because I wanted to. You don't need to thank me. Now go away."

"But I have to thank you. I want to thank you. You gave me a second life." Said Naruto very serious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Didn't Makarov tell you about me?" asked Naruto.

"No, didn't you hear me. I thought you were dead." She said making Naruto sweat drop.

Naruto told her his story and after he did she told him her story. They were both from different worlds. He talked with her for a little bit but he decided it was time to leave.

"I'm leaving. Makarov said you don't like company. Thank you for saving me." Said Naruto.

"Where are you going now?" She asked.

"I'm going to go and keep my promise." Said Naruto. "I'll be joining Fairy Tail. I can't wait to get there. It sure has been a long time."

With that Naruto left going back to Fairy Tail. He was glad and small silent tears fell from his eyes. Ever since going out on the mission to bring back Sasuke he didn't have a home to go back to. And after so long, ever since the retrieval mission he was finally going home.

**AN: So I hope you liked the story and the explanation on Naruto's Magic. Sorry the fight kind of sucked. I'll do better next time. I will use English names for the moves. I also will be using the names of the individual Haki powers as attacks. Also I put in more book titles in there. They will only exist as books in this story. I am also going to start a new story. I'll try to juggle them. The new story is about Yahiko in Fairy Tail. As you might have noticed I like Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossovers. **

**It's about after Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are dead Yahiko's body is transported to Earthland. He will be younger and will have all the memories when Nagato used him as the Deva path. He will have the rinningan, and all the abilities that he had as the Deva path. He also will in time get the abilities of the other paths. He will look like he did as the Deva path, meaning with the piercings just younger. I think the piercings look cool so that's why I'm keeping them. Don't worry this story and that story will be different so it doesn't get boring. I hope you give this story a chance. I'm looking forward to writing it. Until next time. Good bye.**


End file.
